Bloody Luck
by Finding Limbo
Summary: After Clary escapes the vampires who killed her family; they find her again. But Mark, the leader, and Clary find an interesting secret hidden within both of them...R
1. BUM BUM BUUUUM creepy music

"I have a secret," the guy who introduced himself as Mark said. "And you may have already figured out my little secret, right? It's was makes me, and him and him and him," he said pointing to the other three guys that surrounded me. "Different."

"I-I-I have no i-idea what your-r talking a-about," I managed to spit. I wasn't cold but I was scared. The rain was cold though, and hard. In movies it's always raining when something bad happens, but in real life isn't it supposed to be a regular day? Well, whatever the reason, it was rainy and cold and almost dark.

"Oh I think you do…it's just that you don't want to admit it because you don't want to face reality," he grinned. He brought his hand up and wiped the blood off his mouth – the blood of my father and mother and brother. They were lying in their beds, looking peaceful in death; even though I know that they must haunt the house now, considering how they died.

"Fuck reality," I hissed. Mark, and the other three vampires around him, started laughing. "And I do not see how such thing could be funny. Death I mean. There shouldn't be anything funny about it if you're a human. But, I suppose you aren't."

"A little smarty, huh? Of course we aren't human; anyone who has a brain could figure it out especially if that person saw us attack," Mark thought. But he shrugged it off and looked back at me. "It doesn't really matter if you know what we are or not. You're going to die and that's that."

"Could we hurry it up?" the man on my left complained. "We've all had a share and I think we should get out of here before anyone stumbled upon our little….scene."

"Quiet, Luke," Mark growled. "I get to play my games."

"Why do you get her though? Maybe I want her," and Luke took a step towards Mark like a challenge. At least that's what Mark took it as because he lunged himself at Luke and they started rolling around on the ground. The other two boys started pulling them apart and I knew that was the time for my exit.

I took a last look at the boys rolling around then I slipped to the oak door and escaped. Looking both ways, I crossed the street and ran to my parents' friend, Garret. I started ringing his door bell again and again and again and again…until the door opened to an annoyed looking Garret.

"What could it possibly be, Clary? It's what, three in the morning?"

"There are guys in the house, and while my parents and David slept I was getting a snack and heard someone upstairs. I went into David's room and found him dead so I went into my parent's room and found two guys eating them. Really, they were sucking the blood out of their necks. They saw me and I ran down stairs but they were there already, and I was going to be attacked but Mark and Luke started fighting and I snuck out!"

"Clary, slow down. Say again?"

"Bad men are in my house and my family is dead!"

"Oh God, why didn't you say so before?" Garret asked horrified. Even under such circumstances I just had to roll my eyes at him but Garret didn't seem to notice as he pushed me into the house and dialed nine-one-one.

"Are you sure?" the police officer asked me for the third time. I was sitting in the police station while police and investigators worked on "The Mysterious Murder of the Years." At least that's what the next day's news papers are going to be saying.

"Yes, I'm totally and absolutely sure. It's not like I'm crazy or stupid, I _do_ get straight A's." I like bragging.

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it." He sighed, got up and walked out of the room. I giggled – I love making people annoyed or frustrated, even if I did get scolded for it back home. I could picture what the guy was saying, "That little brat. Shouldn't she be crying or something?" Maybe, maybe I should have been crying. Maybe I was in shock. Whatever it was, I wasn't about to burst into tears. Oddly, I felt like bouncing up and down.

The door opened again and Garret stepped into the small office – that's what they called it at least, it looked more like a prison cell with furniture though.

"Don't you think this looks like a prison cell?" I asked him randomly, looking around the small space.

"Clary –"

"Why would they make an office in a prison cell?"

"Clarissa –"

"I just don't understand it."

"Clary!" I looked over at him with lazy eyes. "Snap out of it. You should be crying or something."

"You want me to cry? That's kind of mean, making a fourteen year old girl cry. _Wanting_ a fourteen year old girl to cry. Oddly enough, I don't feel anything yet. Yet."

"Come on, Clary. Your entire family was just murdered and you don't feel _anything_?"

"You can't talk a victim into crying, you know, Garret. We cry when we cry and I just don't feel time to cry yet." Oddly enough, it was true. I didn't feel any kind of sadness, which seems very sick. "You know Garret, I think you should abscond. There isn't a point for you to stay here. Even if you did know my parents well, it doesn't mean you must stay."

"But –"

"Okay, this time I'm not asking, I'm telling. Abscond, depart, leave!" I don't know what came over me, like some instinct that he shouldn't be at the police station or in that room. Just an instinct.

"I will not be yelled at by a child!"

"Am I a child?" I asked him. "I think I can be counted as older then a child now, Garret. Now leave, before I get a cop in here or something. If you don't leave in about a minute something bad will happen." I knew it, I just knew something was coming to the police station and was going to stop in here. "Garret –"

"I think the young lady was asking you to leave," a voice from the door hissed. Garret had been stepping into the room with every word he said. "But I think it's a little late for you to, as she said, abscond."

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Mark," he said stepping into the room and slamming the door, then locking it.

"You can't do that," Garret said.

"I warned you," I sang in a mocking tone. I don't know what was in my head at the time but I didn't sense any danger even though the man that had killed my family was standing on the other side of the room from me.

"Shut up," Garret growled at me. I giggled, again.

"You know, she had a very good sense of people, dog," Mark grinned. His grin made me stand up and sit on the desk.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Mark. Or as I put it once, abscond."

"Do you even know what that means?" Garret asked turning around to face me.

"Escape, flee, get away, make off, leave sudden –"

"I think he gets it," Mark said.

"Mark, leave," Garret said turning towards him.

"Well, dog, you can't turn right now. It isn't full moon." _Full moon? What is he talking about?_

"Idiot leech. You never know when to give up, none of you do."

"Leech? Dog? I know he's a vampire, and I'm guessing you are a werewolf. Can I be a witch then?" I asked.

"Sorry, squirt," Mark said. _I am not small_. "You are an Old Soul."

"Good enough," I sighed standing up and leaning against the wall. "And if _you_ aren't leaving," I said pointing to Mark, "And _you_ aren't leaving," I pointed to Garret. "Then I am leaving," so I pushed off the wall and headed towards the wall. Until of course, Mark walked to me, grabbed my forearm and threw me to the opposite wall. I hit with an audible _thud _and then fell onto the couch.

But I could only thing about how it felt when he touched my skin. Like a connection went through us, right through both of us, and touched each of our souls. _Don't think about it, _I thought, willing myself back to normal.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked moving around a little. My back and shoulders hurt so I quit moving around and I talked instead.

"You are hurt. You can't move. You can't get in my way," Mark explained, crouching low. During the whole conversation Garret was staring at the door, almost willing someone to come through.

And thank the Lord, someone did. It was that cop who I was bugging. The one with the ugly bald head and wrinkly face. Everyone else looked a lot better, except maybe me.

My totally black hair was all tangy around me, and my clothes – which I got before I went to the station – had little spots of blood on them from the throw across the room. Mark had pretty blond hair and gold eyes while Garret looked like any regular middle aged man – who was a werewolf.

"What's going on n here?" the man barked. Mark moved quickly by grabbing his throat then throwing him across – and through – the wall and into the dark night.

"Is he…?"

"Dead. Same as Garret is about to be in a minute."


	2. Ugly Faces

**Thank you Sumbunnyluvsu77 for being my first reviewer EVER – and thanks for not saying that I should stop writing for the good of mankind!!!! Okay, I disown anything that has to do with the real stories by L.J. Smith. Yep…okay…next chapter…let's see what happens….n_n (I'm making it up as I go along!)!**

This time I pushed myself up and towards Mark – even though my back and shoulders were protesting, quite loudly, about it. Garret was in a stance that said bring-it-on-creepy-vampire while Mark's stance said sure-dog-I'll bring-you-a-bone, while my stance said ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch. I threw myself at Mark – who didn't even notice I was up –and he fell backwards, taking me by surprise.

My first punch connected with his nose. The same weird connection went through us and I could faintly hear him mentally saying, _damn, where did she come from?_

_My mother and father, _I responded mentally – it's actually really cool and not at all creepy to talk telepathically.

_Idiot._

_Said the Idiot._ But our connection broke as Garret's arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me off him before I could get my second punch.

"Garret, let me at him!" I choked. Instead he set me on the couch and bounced back to Mark – that's the best _anyone_ could describe how he walked. Mark was already up and back in his I'll-throw-you-your-bone fighting stance.

As they started throwing punches and kicking each other in their _boy_ places, I stood up again and tried to sneak around him. This time he was expecting me and kicked me in the gut. I gasped and fell to my knees, totally and completely out of breath. But no one seemed to notice they girl on the floor, everyone in the room was to busy fighting – yes, there were a total of three people in the room.

"Clary, run!" I heard Garret yell to me. I wanted to respond to him, but I thought better of it as he got tossed across the room. So I did as I was told and I bolted for the opening that the police officer went through.

Stopping to check his pulse, I figured out he was only unconscious. I patted his cheeks – yes his face – a few times before kicking him in the gut, but even _that_ didn't wake him up. After I picked up his arm and let it drop to the ground something connected with the back of my head; shooting a terrible pain through my head and neck. It made me drop next to the officer but it didn't put me out.

Slowly, I pulled myself up and looked behind me, but the two guys were still fighting to the death.

"Then who…?" I asked myself. But there was a groan from beside me and the guy's limbs started moving. His hand covered his eyes and he sat up. "Whoa, take it easy. You were just thrown through a brick wall and onto grass, but pointy grass. It hurts; don't you people ever water it?" He didn't answer, only looked at me. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Clarissa Year."

"And who am I?" _Who am I? Does this guy have amnesia?_

"That's not good."

"I'm not good?" I laughed at that. Not because it was funny, but because of nerves. Quickly, I checked the back of my neck for blood and happened to find some.

"I don't know who you are. And I am bleeding and I need to run. So, have a nice life…oh, and don't bother the two guys fighting in there," I added as an after though, maybe I didn't need to add it. Before he could ask any more questions I stood up and bounded off in the opposite direction, until I reached the Cub that _wasn't_ open 24/7 – even though most Cubs do stay open.

I halted then tried to think about where I was going until I heard an unpleasant voice, "Where do you think you're going?" Slowly, I faced Luke.

"Away from the imaginary monster. That includes you…so…bye-bye," when I turned around another guy was standing behind me – _one of the guys from the attack, _I realized. Again, I turned to Luke. "Can make him move?"

"So you already had your run-in with Mark," he said ignoring my feeble request.

"No, actually I'm in front of Cub at four in the morning because I'm bored," I said sarcastically. "Duh!" Luke rolled his eyes at me.

"Not back talk, human," the guy behind me scolded. I turned on him.

"You aren't my father, and if memory serves, you were the one _drinking _him. Now my father is dead and I'm sure you did not inherit his traits by drinking his blood, ass hole!" I screamed at him.

The last two little words were probably unnecessary to say, and it was _definitely_ unnecessary for him to get all worked up about it. He grabbed me by the forearm and lifted his fist as if he was going to punch me, but Luke already had a hand in front of me and was saying, "Leon, stop."

Without a word, he let go of me with a little push that made me fall on the ground.

"And _now_ you're pushing little girls down? What an abusive vampire, and what kind of _man _does that?" I exaggerated the word man to see if it got to him – I know I was _really _pushing my luck, if I wasn't careful I would have become a snack.

"I'd stop if I were you," Luke warned, pulling me up by the wrist. "One of us might just bite you, then give you some blood back to…replenish you," anyone with ears could hear the grin in his voice.

"I'm not a bloodsucking monster, I wouldn't take any of your blood," I hissed.

"Boys, boys, why the threats," someone from behind me asked. For some odd reason my heart started beating fast as if I _wanted_ to see the main monster's face, my breathing was picking up too.

"Mark, I thought you were taking care of –"

"Finished," when the words left his lips my brain shut out everything and my limbs went weak as I fell into Luke.

~*~*~

"Okay, I don't know what is going on. I don't know how or why you put this makeup on me. But I want out!" I screamed while still studying the beautiful creature in the mirror. She had the same black hair as me, she had the same dark blue eyes as me, but I did not have really pale skin or that true beauty that only a small amount of people have. I assumed that they put makeup on me to scare me…but way, deep, down I knew that they had made me a monster.

It was that instinct again, nagging at me and telling me things I didn't want to hear. "I may be the funny person around here but this isn't funny!"

"It's not supposed to be funny," Luke yawned; setting down the mirror he grabbed my chin and forced my eyes to look into his. "You do have nice eyes you know."

"Yew! Gross much! I'm fourteen!"

"Damn, I wasn't talking about that you fool. I know the way you look at Mark, I'm not blind. But I don't think he has it for you. Actually, I take that back, I _know _he's not in to you." For some, odd, reason, tears threatened to flood into my eyes. But somehow, I kept them at bay.

"I don't look at him. I _avoid_ looking at any of your ugly faces."

"Well your ugly face is now like our ugly faces," he laughed.

"Shut up, just shut up!" I screamed jumping at his face, my intension clawing up that ugly grin on that ugly face – even though it wasn't all that ugly. He moved back easily and pinned my arm behind my back while keeping me forced against the wall.

"I'd stop wasting your strength. You must be hungry." His words sparked something in me that made me go limp in defeat.

"Yes," I finally sighed.

"Good, then let's go hunting."

**Good, I didn't think I was going to finish this chapter! R&R!!!**


	3. Taken

**Thanks for wanting to read this – or you had nothing better to do or read so you picked a random one…and it was this one. Whatever… o.O …R&R. Oh, and again, making it all up as I go along. And a BIG thanks to my friend ****nicole6653**** – a.k.a. Nicole. She helped me finish the chapter! n_n

* * *

**

"Like I want to go hunting with you," I spit.

"Well I'm your only option." I kept my _very _smart remark at bay.

"Fine." With that he let go of me and I bounced of the wall. "But if anyone gets hurt, it will be your fault." And with that I headed towards the door.

~*~*~

"Now you don't want to take too much but you shouldn't take to little either," Luke was explaining. We were stalking out a man in his late twenties; he was just loitering next to a wall – that will show him for loitering next to a NO LOITERING sign.

"And if I _do_ take too much?" I asked.

"Then the guy dies."

"Oh, I don't want that now do I," I asked almost bored.

"Snot," he said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Maybe I meant for you to hear it." I rolled my eyes and somehow got him into an ally way without anyone seeing and I bit into his neck. The liquid actually tasted good, better then what I thought it was going to taste like at least.

"Okay," Luke said pulling me away from the man. "That's enough." I let the guy go and then wiped my mouth on my sleeve.

"Now what?" I asked. He shrugged. But he seemed to be looking over my head and behind me. Instead of turning around I asked again.

"I need to go to the store. And you're coming with me," and he grabbed my sleeve to tug me out of the ally and over to the store.

"What could you possibly need here?" I asked looking around at the food that looked unsatisfying.

"Wait here," he said, dismissing my question. I snorted but sat on the bench. Instead of heading deeper into the store, he turned around and walked out. I followed quickly and caught him by the arm. "Didn't I tell you to wait?"

"Where are you going?"

"To inform Mark that the Hecate is here. In this town."

"Why can't I come?"

"You do ask a lot of questions for a little squirt, you know that, right?" He pulled away from me and marched away. Instead of running after him and bugging him, I went back inside and sat down even though I had a strong sense of **bad** in my mind. It was like a flashing, neon light that told me to go with Luke, but, being so disobedient, I ignored it and continued sitting until my entire brain went off if total alarm.

Looking around, I spotted two people looking straight at me, not even trying to avoid looking. I gave them a sharp glare to show that I knew they were looking but they seemed unfazed by it. One was a boy that had sharp black hair and a look that could stop a heard of buffalo. The girl was extremely tall with light blond hair and gaze that said hey-don't-mind-him-he-always-looks-like-that.

They both walked right over to me and sat on either side. "I'm Jace, that's Nicole," he said automatically and not looking at me but at Nicole.

"So."

"We were wondering why you were just talking to Luke," he said.

"Why do you care?"

"Because we are also vampires," Nicole spoke up.

"I'm talking here, Nicole," Jace growled.

"Yes sir," she said looking down. I looked back over at Jace who was now studying me carefully.

"Do you know what the Night World is?" he asked finally.

"I remember because I'm an Old Soul, well, now a vampire. So yeah, what is your point?"

"Then you should know not to hang around them," he said.

"Who? Mark and Luke?"

"Precisely them."

"To bad. I'm hanging around them if you like it or not."

"But they're the bad ones. We come from Hecate, we're the good guys. Mark and his gang only want to exterminate humans."

"Exterminate? I highly d-doubt that…."

"Then why did you stutter?" Nicole asked. This time Jace didn't scold her for talking.

"Because two crazy, evil vampires just came up to me and started talking to me."

"We just don't want anyone else go get hurt," she whispered innocently.

"Anyone else?"

"Yes, they had another in their gang before. Patricia I think her name was. Anyways, they slaughtered her down after she did one thing that they didn't want her too. Do you really want to be hanging around with _that_?" Jace asked. My mouth opened as I was about to say something snot-ish but I decided against it and closed my mouth. "Then come with us."

I thought about it quickly and decided that if what they were saying was true, well…I really didn't want to be totally dead. I nodded slowly and stood up with them. Nicole wrapped her arm with mine and led me away with Jace.

~*~*~

(LUKE POV)

"Mark?" I asked through the door. "It's Luke and I'm coming in." I opened the door and stepped into the small room where Mark usually stayed when he wanted to be alone.

"What?"

"The Hecate is in the town." He stood up automatically from where he was laying on the couch.

"How do you know?"

"I know because I saw them while hunting with Clary."

"And where's Clary?" he asked like that was more important.

"Sitting at the store. I left her there when we were done."

"She could be taken by them!" Mark shouted. "What in God's name were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that maybe they _would_ take her and then kill her because of how annoying she is. All she does is talk back! Actually I was hoping for that more then thinking it." Mark let out a growl then went right up to me and punched me in the face.

"How stupid! She is our responsibility!" then he stormed out of the room.

"Wow," I muttered, rubbing my mouth. "He hasn't been that excited since…no, he's never been that excited before in his life."

~*~*~

(CLARY POV)

"So you see," Nicole was saying after she explained everything to me. "In the end the reason why they are so evil is because of the Wild Powers. Our leader still wanted human's to rule, but they disagreed, so they killed her. Mark, actually, killed her personally.

"That's terrible!"

"I know. Jace took over…and now we just need to take Mark down in honor of our fallen leader, Madeleine. Please join our side." I nodded quickly, not wanting to think anything through. "Thank you. You may return to your room," he said pointing at the door that led into my room. We were in an abandoned hotel where everyone got their own room.

I closed my door to the hallway and flopped on the bed. Then I thought to myself, _if only I wasn't a smart ass!_

_

* * *

_**Okay, I just realized that during the first chapter Clary automatically knew what an old soul was. Just pretend that everything ran to her then, the Night World, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, ect. ect. ect. Please review!!! And thanks again Nicole! o.O**


	4. Somewhere Secret

**Okay, I'm back, fourth chapter. I'm getting these out fast – well, faster then one month. Jeez, maybe I should slow down and make all of you wait for this chapter…nah! And sorry it's taking a week or two at a time…I've been gone…nothing more you need to know….just read!!**

(MARK POV)

I should have probably told someone – like the Nigh World counsel or something – but my mind was set on protecting Clary. But before I could protect her I needed to figure out where she was.

I could just imagine her tiny little body being strangled of all life. Clary, calling out my name for help, but me not being there because I couldn't find her. Now I was starting to sound pathetic and desperate.

(CLARY POV)

When I opened my eyes I knew I was alone in the room but I could sense about four people downstairs – I was on the fourth floor. I pushed the blankets off me and exited my room with a loud _thud_ of the door. Instead of having to stumble around the entire place before I finally found someone to lead me downstairs, there was already a guy waiting.

"I'm Davial," they guy said. He had nice, smooth, dark skin and really cool – almost purplish – hair. He was _tall _but really skinny, _he could be a good basketball player, _I thought.

"Clary."

"I know."

"You know I hate it when people say that? It's like I'm sayings something that could be somewhat important but then the person I'm talking to is all like, "I know!"" I spit. "It pisses me off so don't do that."

"You are smarty, huh."

"Why should that surprise you?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. He shrugged.

"Not many people can stick up for themselves, especially a little kid." My mouth slowly opened into an evil O.

"I am not a little kid!" He laughed a little then started down the hallway, but I stared after him until he looked back at me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"And _why_ should I go with you?"

"Because I know my way around." I sighed and caught up to him, my feet giving a soft thud on the sixties type carpet. I gave a quick glance at him.

"I'm hungry," I stated.

"Is that a fact now?"

"You aren't aloud to be smart-alecky to me, I'm new." He stopped and glared at me.

"If you think that you have special rights because you're _new_ you have a lot to learn, kid."

"I, for you information, am not a kid, which I have already stated before. I am fourteen years old, two years of being a teenager and I would appreciate it if you at least treated me a little older."

He gave a wicked grin and started down the hall with me following on his tail.

~*~*~

I was seated at a round table, Davial next to me and some dude who introduced himself as Gabriel. I never liked that name though; it always made me think of the bad guy so I scooted a little closer to Davial and away from the guy who was giving me an odd grin. From what I could see the blond girl who called herself Nicole was sitting next to Davial and giving him grins that newly weds give each other. I almost hurled.

Next to Nicole was Jace, then – after everyone introduced themselves to me – I figured out the black haired and black skinned girl next to him was named Katherine – who, apparently, was Davial's sister. Then following that was Madelia – brown hair and pale gray eyes – Yiruma – a really cute Japanese boy – Matt and back to Gabriel. So it went me, Davial, Nicole, Jace, Katherine, Madelia, Yiruma, Matt. Even though I was probably going to forget half their names, I smiled and then looked down at my hands.

"So, now we all know each other. Brilliant," Jace said, standing up then clasping his hands together. "So, first things first…actually…second things second, we've got to figure out how much we can eat out of this towns population without anyone noticing."

"You don't mean kill do you?" I asked. Jace glanced at me.

"No, of course not," but he didn't sound very convincing.

"Nicole," he said looking at the girl sitting next to him. "I need you to come up with those numbers before the end of today, so that we all can get our feeding in." She nodded, stood up, and then left the room. "Davial, I need you to help your little love bug." Davial nodded eagerly then left.

_Love bug?_ I thought

Instead of moving to me he looked over at Madelia. "I need you to search out our…" he glanced at me, "…out the other group. You're the newest and they don't know you've joined us. Katherine, you go with her, they don't know about you either" he added to the girl next to him. They both nodded but didn't stand up to leave like the other two did. "Yiruma, go break the two love monkeys up and tell them to do their jobs. Then report back to me for your next assignment. Matt, go get a scarier name." I almost blew up in laughter because I remembered the evil bunny from **Hoodwinked** saying the same thing to the bad guy named _Keith_. _Oh look out, here comes _Keith. It just isn't a scary name!

Jace had said that, since I was new, I didn't really have a feel for what they were doing just yet so he didn't really have a job for me. But when I asked him what he was doing, he avoided the question completely.

~*~*~

(MARK POV)

I had just figured out exactly the position of where my love was…_SOULMATE! WHERE MY SOULMATE IS, _I screamed at myself, mentally.

Then I saw a girl looking at me, only I knew that she wasn't human but vampire. She approached me as if there was no danger in the world.

"Hello," one of them said. "I'm Madelia. Are you for Circle Daybreak, because I am! I think it's totally alright for humans to continue ruling and I'm, or actually Circle Daybreak, are recruiting–"

"Actually," I spoke up. "I'm for neither, now if you'll excuse me I've got to be somewhere –"

"But _why_?" Madelia asked in almost a whine. "Don't you think it would be better if human's continued to rule because they're doing a…well a shitty job of it…but I don't think it's their time to end."

"Fine, I believe in what they're doing but –"

"Really! Excellent. Can you take me to the place you're staying because may I tell you that I am just beat! And I have no place to sleep tonight, and –"

"I don't think –"

"_Please_?" she whined.

"Alright, I'll take you back to where me and my friends are staying. But don't be a nuisance!"

She grinned a mischievous grin, "Don't worry. It'll be like I'm not even there."

**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes or something, I'm having a stressful day! Thank goodness there is such a thing as fanfiction to unwind at! n_n o.O**


	5. Hoodwinked

**Okay, so I actually haven't been working on this for awhile. August 31. That's when I started working on this chapter. I've actually been working on a book I've been writing…but no one is EVER EVER going to now what it is…o.O R&R!!!! Except ****nicole6653****, she knows…don't ask her…I mean it!

* * *

**

(MARK POV)

I sat at the table while Luke went off about how wrong it is to bring someone I didn't even now to where we were stationed because we didn't know if she worked for Hecate. Instead of going off in his face – which I would have normally done – I sat with my eyes closed and my hands behind my head as if I didn't just do something dangerous.

"And further more…she doesn't even have a cool name!"

"Not everyone has to have a cool name, _Luke_."

"Well, Madelia needs a room to stay in and I refuse to go find one for her! It's your job…besides…this is a big enough house to find one extra room. Where is she anyways?"

"In the corner, listening to our conversation." I could tell from the silence that he was looking around for her. When he spotted her in the shadows he let out the breath he had been holding.

"You are as silent as a shadow!" he exclaimed as she stepped beside me.

"Well I did tell Mark that you'd scarcely notice I'm here. And my name is _so_ cool!"

(CLARY POV)

I wandered around the building for a good part of the day. Thinking to myself about _exactly_ why I was there. Finally, my mind made me face the fact about my family. My heart wanted to pull away but my mind continued to draw me back to that factor – even though it sounds cheesy even to me! I grinned at myself for a stupid moment, proud that I hadn't cried yet. But after the smile, I cried my eyes out because of how guilty I felt about it. I even missed my twerpy brother John: that's when I realized how much someone could miss someone else.

During my crying session – where I was sitting against a wall on the fourth floor with my arms around my knees – I heard footsteps walk close to me. I looked up at Jace, who looked back down at me with the same sad eyes I'd think would be on my face – okay, so eyeballs are _in _someone's face, to bad! "You miss your family," it wasn't a question.

I just buried my head down for another set of tears to fall out. My mind raced to my mom, then dad, then brother…then Mark. For an instant my tears stopped flowing, but then they came rolling down again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I whispered to him.

"Of course," he said kneeling in front of me.

"It's about Mark…when he…grabbed my arm that one time…I felt this…connection with him. Like I could see into his mind, read his thoughts, and really know _him_; not just his outer shell. Do you know what he did to me?" For an instant, Jace looked…evil…but then he returned to how he was looking before, concerned.

"I'm afraid I do. It's called the soulmate principle." So Jace me things about the soulmate principle that made me cringe against the wall. About how I will feel like I _always_ need him, and when Jace said that Mark always took advantage of the situation I complained about how I was only 14. Jace just shook his head, "I'm sorry. He won't care about that or how comfortable you are." Then he told me about how whenever we touched, or were even in the same room, we could read each other like an open book for first graders.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to Jace.

"Get back at him…kill him before he can kill you."

~*~*~

After Jace had said he needed to go back to his work I continued wandering about the halls…making my mind totally empty until I bumped into someone. It was Matt. "I figured out a new name!" he said proudly.

"And that would be?"

"Keith!" I just laughed, thinking about **Hoodwinked**.

"I think you should try again."

"Well…how about…Conner?" I shrugged.

"I suppose it has that bad boy type of flavor…" I trailed off thinking about other names that I liked. "What about Chase?"

"Chase…Chase…" he said trying out the name. "Yeah, I suppose that could do." I rolled my eyes and nudged past him, but instead of sneering or just walking away, he joined me.

"Well," _Chase _said. "Where are you heading off to?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…anywhere I suppose. "I'm just wandering around. Since Jace didn't give me anything to do I decided I could just walk around the place to get a feel for it."

"You know what I _just_ realized?" he asked, ignoring everything that I had just said. "Chase sounds almost exactly like Jace!"

"So?"

"He might think I picked the name to taunt him or something! He can be _that_ paranoid! Think of another name!" he demanded, grabbing my shoulder and stopping me.

"How 'bout you stand up for yourself to keep your original name? Matt _can_ be scary…some times…maybe." He let go of me a slumped against a wall.

"But Matt is _so _uncool."

"Are you gay or something?" I asked. **Not that I have anything against gay people!**

"Why?"

"That just sounded so…never mind. Stick with Matt, Matt."

"You are such a girl."

"_Really_?" I asked sarcastically. "Wow, I _must_ be failing _somewhere_ in school then if I couldn't figure _that_ out."

"Smart a double s."

"You don't swear?" I asked.

"No. It is wrong to cuss at people. No matter how much you want to."

"I never would have guessed," I whispered to myself.

* * *

_**Mindless nights and mindless days; that's what this world has amounted to. **_

__**BY ME!!!**** Though someone could have made that up at some point of their life…I just thought of that…weird…R&R!!! And no offence to anyone named Matt or Keith. I actually don't think they're that bad of names!**


	6. Hiden Secrets duh, they're secrets!

_I'm SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER…SUPER sorry for not updating sooner. I'm working on my OWN BOOK! Okay, a not a book…a story…that's never ever going to be seen by anyone…*sigh* Just review…o.O

* * *

_

I continued wandering around with Matt – yes, he did keep his original name – while he talked about why he was there. Apparently Jace had bit him then taken him under his wing – bat wing…ha – then treated him like everyone else. Nicole had bitten Davial, apparently being her soulmate. When he told me they were soulmates I felt so sorry for both of them, truly sorry. Matt looked at me oddly for a second then went back on about how Davial had bitten his sister, Katherine, because they were best friends and she was obsessed with vampires. They made a vow when they were both little that if one of them turned into a vampire they'd turn the other sibling into one too. Davial, apparently, did not want to break his vow.

"Really?" I asked after Matt had told me about Katherine's obsession over vampires. "Really. I still can't believe it myself. How could anyone be obsessed with these…beasts?"

"Wow, be blunt why don't you."

"I'm being truthful and you know it. Besides, I'm hungry. When do we eat?"

"Jace finds us our food. Something about how he knows the exact amount to give each of us…but I think it tastes much better straight from the source. Of course, blood is blood is blood."

"Why the extra "is blood?""

He shrugged. "I really don't have to explain myself to an out of style little girl." My heart flared.

"I am not a little girl," I said each word as a separate sentence. "I'd like every single one of you idiots to get that through your thick heads!"

"What do you have against people calling you little girl?" he asked like I'd slapped him.

"I just don't like it. There isn't any _deeper_ meaning to it. Can't people not like being called something they're not?" Matt held up his hands in surrender and I turned and continued down the hall.

I didn't hear Matt following me but I didn't turn back to look at him as I descended. And I had a feeling about Matt's little secret…though I have always been to nice to call someone in the closet – I hope that's his secret….

When I was finally downstairs I looked around for some kind of form of life, which I found none of. I used my super cool special hearing to hear – duh! – and then I realized there was no one there. Going back up the stairs to look for Matt, I discovered that he had also disappeared.

"They must have gone out to eat," I said to myself, and then a little throw up came out of my throat but I swallowed it back in – ew!

There was a crash from downstairs. I hurried down to see if it was Matt or Jace or even Gabriel. My suspicions were correct. It was Gabriel.

"You didn't get a job," I stated.

"Smart little monster," he grinned, coming closer to me. I was standing on the stairs and when he finally came to close I went up two of them.

"Said Gabriel."

"Said Clary."

"Said Gabriel!"

"Said Clary!" That continued on for another, at least, ten minutes before he finally laughed and started walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. He stopped and turned, again with a creepy grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"Well…I was just wondering where everyone else is…" I stammered off, not usually so scared of one person. But his smile was making me nervous. My dad had always told me to kick a person who gave me that kind of smile in a place that should never be touched over the age of 100000000000 – aka, 100 billion.

"I'm guessing there somewhere. Far far away."

"One last question."

"Yes?"

"Were you like a pervert or something before you were transformed into a vampire or something…because you're really creeping me out."

His grin widened and I wished I wouldn't have asked. Before he could answer however I ran back up the stairs and away from the creepy perverted vampire.

As I passed a door on the third floor – which I had passed many, many, many times already – I heard some noises, finally. I ducked down and opened the door as silently as possible.

Luckily, again, no one seemed to have noticed. Matt, Yiruma, Jace, Davial, and Nicole were all standing around a table, which is still weird that none of them seemed to hear or see me.

"…an easy target!" Jace had exclaimed when I started listening.

"But what if Mark figures out what we have done? What if he finds her first?" Davial asked.

Jace only sneered at him. "Are you kidding?! The child is practically swooning over me as we speak!" Matt gave a little laugh at what Jace had said. "Something you'd like to say?" Jace asked.

"Yes, the child, which she hates to be called…" _they were talking about me?_ "…is not swooning over you. She is crying about missing her family and MARK!" Jace hit the table with his fist and Nicole flinched.

"You're mistaken."

"Jace-" Nicole tried to speak off but he just waved her off. Nicole looked down at her feet so Davial put his arms around her.

"The child thinks that soulmates are bad, terrible things. She wants to kill the guy, not kiss him or swoon over him!"

"Well that explains why she was so sad for those two," he pointed to Nicole and Davial, who were, again, snuggling together, "When I told her they were soulmates."

"Well that wasn't very smart," Yiruma laughed. "She'll start to get suspicious that Jace – and we – lied to her about that. Then she'll question us all together then she'll run back to Mark!"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong!" Jace hissed. "I am going to be keeping a very close eyes on her. So close that she'll see me almost every second of the day." Matt laughed. "What?" Jace asked, clearly annoyed – yeah, he's the one that should be annoyed!

"Huh? Oh…nothing…just that…" he laughed again. "…never mind."

Jace rolled his eyes then let out a long breath. Then…the worst thing that is on top of the worst things list…he looked at me…and smiled.

* * *

AGAIN! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS SO LONG TO SPIT OUT! I've just been so out of it! So, in a bonus, I will give you a song that I think you should look up on youtube. "All these Things I hate" by Bullet for my Valentine! There you go, though I know you're still probably annoyed at me. o.O XD SORRY!


End file.
